


sea glass

by saltytangerine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytangerine/pseuds/saltytangerine
Summary: The sun is high, and it feels warm on their shoulders and the absence of a breeze doesn't shift the heat. Bucky's slacks are rolled up to his knees, his shirt folded and placed neatly on the edge of the sheet. Steve's vest clings to his chest and no matter how much Bucky bugs him, he won't take it off.





	sea glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/gifts).



> what i do on my lunch break. kind of a drabble but not.

Brooklyn summers can be punishing, humid and hot, however, they do wonders for Steve's chest, keeping it clear from April to September. They sit on the beach, thighs touching, Bucky's hand on Steve's, hidden in the space between them. The sheet they sit on is old, faded and threadbare, but it keeps the rough sand from Steve's sensitive skin. 

The sun is high, and it feels warm on their shoulders and the absence of a breeze doesn't shift the heat. Bucky's slacks are rolled up to his knees, his shirt folded and placed neatly on the edge of the sheet. Steve's vest clings to his chest and no matter how much Bucky bugs him, he won't take it off. The heat makes him sleepy, and Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder and turns his hand so their palms touch. There's a glance towards the water, but the effort to swim doesn't seem worth the exertion in the humid afternoon, so Steve turns his head, his lips just brushing Bucky's shoulder before lying down. 

Bucky smiles as he squeezes Steve's hand and he lets it go when he's laid down, golden hair the same colour as the sand. He stays sat up, his knees brought up to his chest and he only moves to sprawl across the sheet beside Steve when he hears a frustrated grunt. He likes to lay on his side, his head resting on his hand, facing his friend, his thighs close to his. In the summer, he doesn't wear pomade, he feels suffocated and his curls welcome the freedom; Steve tells him he prefers his hair like this. They play off their hands touching as a mistake to anyone who asks, and Bucky's skin is warmer than Steve's permanently cool. Sweat beads on Steve's upper lip and to himself, Bucky thinks that he could wipe it away with his thumb, but he knows that Steve would kiss the pad and maybe bite down gently, as a reflex. He could kiss it away and taste the soft salt on his lips, but there are too many children playing by the shore. 

Steve wipes his forehead with the back of his forearm, and turns his head to look up at Bucky, squinting in the sun. 

"I could go for an ice cream." He says, the corner of his mouth upturned. 

"If you got money for ice cream, we don't have money for the trolley." Bucky is gentle with his words, he sounds lazy and like he is made of nothing but syrup. He wishes that maybe he was made of ice, able to give some relief to them both. "We're not walking back in this heat."

Steve almost looks thoughtful, coins in his pocket and he knows exactly how many there are there, just by the weight. He leans forward and pushes Bucky's hair back from his face, smiling to himself when Bucky chases his touch. He remembers the summer before when Bucky scolded him for being reckless with their money, leaving them stranded on this very beach. Ice cream still sounds heavenly to him though and he knows Bucky will give in eventually. He can already taste the vanilla on the tip of his tongue. "Guess we gotta find another ice truck to hitch a ride in."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @saltietangerine


End file.
